


Mortycest (DISCONTINUED)

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rick and Morty don’t get freaky, Rick is a jealous prick, neither do Morticia and Rick, this is just Morticia x Morty with a lot of jealous Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: DISCONTINUEDMorticia and Morty both like each other but neither of their Rick’s approve.Basically a sh*t ton of jealous Rick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I can improve by commenting.

Morty's POV:

"U-um...h-hellO..." I winced at the sound of my voice cracking.

"Yeah? What is it?" My heartbeat calmed down when I heard her voice and, for once, my throat didn't feel like it was closing up and choking me.

"Uh...yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie sometime?..maybe you know...watch the new Star Wars movie or...something...I-I mean you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable b-but..y-yEah." I silently face palmed myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Sure. What time?" I nearly cried in relief and joy since for once I wasn't rejected.

"I-i was thinking maybe s-seven this Saturday?" Yes! My voice didn't crack this time.

"Ok, see you then Morty."

"B-bye Morticia!" I turned my phone off and excitedly jumped on top of my bed and smiled.

"I can't believe she said yes!" I snuggled into my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep...

 

"M-mor-URP-M-Morty we gotta...we gotta go right now!" Rick yelled barging into my room and drunkenly tripping on his own feet.

I grabbed hold of the back of my bed and tried to cling onto it as Rick pulled on my leg and tried to get me to come with him.

 

"C-come on M-Mor-URP-ty and stop being a little b-URP-*tch!" I lost my grip on the bed and was dragged across the floor and to Rick's basement.

"Aw geez R-Rick! C-can't I like take a b-break or something for just one dAy!?" Rick ignored me and opened a portal and dragged me through it, ignoring my screams of protest.

"God d*mnit R-Rick!" I screamed trying to get him to let go of me.

"Mor-URP-ty I swear this is gonna be really qui-URP-ck!" 

"F-fine R-Rick..Fine.."

 

 

THREE DAYS LATER

 

Yesterday me and Rick came back from an 'adventure' and holy crap was it messed up.

I'm only just starting to recover and Rick hasn't bothered me since we came back from the adventure which is amazing since that means I'll have time to catch up on sleep and hopefully not look like a zombie when i see Morticia on Saturday in two days.

 

I can't wait!

 

 

Timeskip To Saturday 

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I shot out of bed paranoid that I overslept and that I was gonna be late for class again when I realised that it was Saturday and that I accidentally set my alarm on.

I turned the alarm off and glanced at the time trying to block the harsh bright light that glared at me.

[6:00]

 

Well, I've got thirteen hours to get ready so I think I'll sleep a little longer. 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Instead of being plagued with nightmares or having freaky wet dreams for once I actually slept without having anything disrupt my sleep..

 

 

(Morticia's) Rick's POV:

"Mor-URP-ticia where the f*ck are you going dressed like that?!" I gestured towards her cute overalls and braided hair.

"Out." Is all she said before turning around to leave.

"Also," she paused "I'm borrowing your portal gun." I leapt out of my chair to grab her but a flash of green light momentarily stunned me and Morticia got away.

"F*CK!" I growled to myself and went to the basement.

"Fine! If that piece of sh*-URP-t thinks she can watch over her-URP-self then f-fine! Who needs that whiny b*tch!?!" I didn't realise it but I had smashed almost everything in the garage and there was shattered glass everywhere.

 

 

"FOR F-URP-UCK SAKE!!!" I roared in frustration and dropped to my knees.

 

 

Wait...what if she's meeting up with a guy?

 

 

I immediately sprung up and ran to my computer to search through it to get new materials and build a new portal gun.

 

Whoever she's seeing is gonna have to go through me before they can have her.

 

 

Morticia is MINE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia and Morty go on their date and Rick is jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> () represents thoughts.

Rick C-137's POV:

"Morning Dad!" Beth greeted me with a massive grin on her face as she walked down the stairs to the laundry machine next to where I was working.

"M-Morning Sweetie. You seem particularly happy this morning. Did something good happen?" I glanced up from my device I was working on and gestured to the massive smile on her face.

"Morty's on a date!" Beth chuckled happily and started unloading the dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"WHAT?!?" Since when the f*ck does Moty go on dates!!! And why didn't he tell me?!?

 

"Sorry sweetie I gotta go!" I grabbed my portal gun and checked the tracking device. I put on Morty.

 

"O-ok then...b-bye dad!" I heard Beth's scared voice say to me as I opened a portal and entered the dimension where Morty was located.

I know she's scared that I'm gonna leave again but it's highly unlikely given my current situation.

 

Right now, I'm on a mission. I've decided to call it;

 

'Rick's Ricktastic Misson To Spy On Morty And See Who's The B*tch That's Trying To Steal Him Away'

I know, it's amazing right? And, I just came up with it.

 

Now anyway , back to the mission at hand...

 

Morticia's POV:

 

"Hi Morty," I waved at the blushing boy who I had picked up not to long ago from his house.

"H-hi MorticiA," I saw him pinch himself when his voice cracked and I smiled. 

(man he's so cute)

"Come on, the films gonna start in fifteen minutes so we've got time to get popcorn and stuff." I linked hands with him and led him to the popcorn stand.

 

"What would you like to have?" I asked him, looking at his shaking hands.

"U-um...c-could I have s-some caramel popcorn and...um..a simple Rick's wafer cookie?" The cashier typed in Morty's order and then turned to me.

"Ok, and what can I get you little lady?" He asked.

"I'll have a coke please." The cashier nodded his head then gave the order through the massive hole in the wall.

"We can share the popcorn if you don't mind," I told Morty as I pulled my purse out.

"O-oh, I-I don't mind..." he blushed and looked down at his jeans with his hands in his pockets and I flashed him a smile then payed for our food and drinks.

Just as we entered the cinema room the adverts ended and the film began.

 

Timeskip To End Of Film

 

As the credits began to roll I glanced to my left and noticed that Morty had fallen asleep and was resting his head on our shared armchair.

"Morty?" I whispered to him, gently shaking him.

"Hmmm, what?" He groaned then yawned and stretched.

"The films over," I entwined our fingers and led him out of the cinema watching his face from the corner of my eye begin to turn red from embarrassment.

(I love his blush~)

I opened a portal using Rick's gun and brought us to Morty's dimension and house.

"I-i had a lot of f-fun..." Morty told me bashfully looking away with a smile on his face.

"I had fun too." I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

They still tasted of the sweet caramel that we ate earlier so I sucked on his lips.

"Bye~" I waved then turned back to the portal, giggling when I heard Morty whooping as I entered it.

 

 

 

"Where the f*ck have you been?" I heard Rick's dark voice question me as I went up the stairs to my room.

"Out." Is all I said as I threw the portal gun at him and continued to my room.

 

I heard Rick growl from downstairs but I just ignored him.

 

I really wanna see Morty again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda stuck on writing chapter 5 so I'm unsure if I should post chapter three tomorrow or wait until I've finished writing chapter 5 and 6?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad is so much easier to work with in my opinion than ao3

Morty's POV:

The moment I entered my house I was bombarded with questions from my mom and Summer.

I answered all of their questions and once I said goodnight to them I went to my room and stripped.

When I turned the light in my room on I jumped in fright at the sight of Rick sitting on my bed with one leg crossed on top of the other and his flask resting in his hand.

  
Rick's hooded eyes made my heart race and I reached for my trousers and put them back on.

"Um...R-Rick? What're you doing herE?" I gulped when he stood up and walked towards me.

  
"Where have you been for the past 5 hours?" He asked still walking to me making me start to back up and my back hit the door.

"U-uh...R-RiCk?" My hand reached for the doorknob but Rick grabbed my hands and tugged me forward and into his arms.

I was pushed against his chest and Rick's arms were tightly wrapped around me, keeping me locked in place.

"R-Rick?" I asked again, hoping to get him to explain what was going on.

"You're...you're mine Mor-URP-Morty...a-and don't think that some B*TCH i-is gonna take you a-away from-URP-me!" He growled squeezing me tight.

  
Scared, I opened my mouth to scream but Rick took his portal gun out and teleported us into another dimension.

"R-Rick where the hell are we!?"

"Somewhere you're never gonna escape from," Rick said pinning me onto a bed I didn't even realise was there.

Oh sh*t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Morticia's) Rick's POV:

"Dad?" I heard Beth's sleepy voice call from behind me. "You're still up?" She walked into the garage where I was and stood next to me.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry sweetie did I, did I wake you?"

"No it's fine!" Beth frantically shook her hands, "I was just coming down for a drink and noticed the lights in the garage were still on," she ranted quickly, muttered a few apologies then said goodnight to me and went back upstairs, no doubt to drink the hidden wine she had in her wardrobe.

  
Now, back to what I was doing.

Glancing down, I realised that I finally found the right frequency and the cameras were working.

While Morticia was asleep last night, I snuck into her room and installed a tracking device in her neck and camera that allowed me to see through her eyes (both literally and metaphorically).

Looking at the screen closer, I noticed that she was texting someone. As I read the text my blood began to boil and I clenched my fists and took in deep breaths.

Why the f*ck is she texting that MORTY?

I'm so much better than him.

I bet he can't take Morticia on epic adventures or build her cool things.

Hell, he's one of the dumbest things in the universe.

 

 

 

 

He doesn't deserve MY Mortica 

Standing up, I grabbed my portal gun and left to find another dimension where Krombopulos Michael was still alive.

"Oh Hi Rick!" He greeted waving at me.

 

  
"I need you to kill Morty Smith of dimension C-137. His location is..."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to post chapter 5 even though I've written it since I want to try and have some time between when I update.

Rick C-137's POV:

  
Just as I was closing in on Morty, his phone beeping distracted me allowing Morty to sit up and grab his phone.

Morty pushed himself away from me and texted, whoever had messaged him, back.

Suddenly, a portal opened and...Krombopulos Michael? I thought that dude was dead. Well, I guess there really is another him in some other dimension.

He pulled a gun out and aimed at Morty but another portal opening distracted him making him lower his gun and turn to the green light.

A young girl about Morty's age stepped through and- hold the f*cking phone.

She's a Morty. A female Morty but a Morty nonetheless.

  
Why the f*ck is she here?

The girl pulled a laser gun out and shot the assassin leaving him lying on the floor with blood pouring out of him.

Jesus Christ.

  
"W-who the fu-URP-uck are you?!?" I reached for my blaster which I brought with me but Morty grabbed it from me and pulled it to his chest, shuffling closer to the girl.

She smiled sweetly at him and pecked his cheek.

  
*Is she the b*tch who wants my Morty?*

Then, another Rick emerged from the portal and grabbed the girls forearm and tried to drag her back through.

The girl merely shoved him off her and brought Morty into a kiss.

 

The shock on both me and the other Rick's face was surprising.

We both reached for our Morty's and yanked them into our chests.

The other Rick pulled his Morty through the portal and then all the portals that were opened closed.

I pulled Morty with me back to the bed and laid next to him, slowly drifting off to a black place where there was nothing and no one. Just an empty void where I didn't have to think about anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the next few chapters are going to be quite short as I want to have the characters point of view switch at least once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Rick's is a bit of a lunatic in this chapter

Morticia's POV:

"GOD DAMN-URP- IT MOR-URP-TICIA WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Rick screamed while shaking me by the shoulders.

"GET OFF ME RICK!" I tried to shove him away but his grip on me only tightened and his eyes darkened.

"No." His voice had lowered and his unrelenting grip was probably going to leave a bruise.

"RICK GET OFF ME NOW-" Rick smashed me against the wall of the garage and kept me pinned with my hands above my head.

I shook against him, trying to get him to let go but his grip only tightened.

"Stop squirming Morticia." His voice sent chills down my spine and my struggling was more frantic than before.

His hand went to my neck and I began to feel lightheaded.

I was choking, running out of air and now the corners of my vision were blurring. After a few minutes everything went black as I lost consciousness.

 

 

Morty's POV:

  
Rick's arms were tightly wound around me so that I couldn't move and I was honestly scared.

While Rick was always unexpected and his actions always benefited him somehow I'm not sure how this was going to do anything for him.

Maybe he was planning on murdering me when he woke up. Or perhaps he was going to sell me off and get a clone of me so that no one would realise I was gone.

The though of being gone and nobody noticing or realising made a cold feeling wash over me and spread goosebumps across my arms. I began to hyperventilate but very silently.

I glanced behind me and came face-to-face with Rick. Our noses were touching and I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Trying to calm myself down I turned back around as slowly as I could and began to take in deep breaths without being too loud.

  
Once I had my breathing under control my heart calmed down and my chest wasn't tightening every few seconds anymore.

 

  
Rick's groaning from behind made my heart drop.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and write and publish a new chapter every week so starting today every Saturday I'm going to upload.
> 
>  
> 
> (I live in Malaysia so the time may vary in different countries.)

(Morticia's) Rick's POV:

 

When Morticia's eyes closed and she stopped struggling I panicked and immediately let go of her neck.

She fell into my arms and for a moment I held my breath when I saw that she wasn't moving.

When her chest began its normal routine of rising and falling I released the breath I was holding and pulled her to my chest.

"Oh shi-URP-it Morticia I'm so f*cking sorry." I muttered to her while glancing at her neck and noticing that it was beginning to form a bruise necklace.

My eyes watered and I nuzzled my face into her hair trying to hide from the fact that i was the reason she was like this.

  
Why do I always have to f*ck everything up? It's like the time with that jellybean-no.

It was **nothing** like the jellybean incident.

 

  
I promised her.

 

I promised Morticia that I'd protect her at all costs and I broke that promise.

  
I'll be better. I'll try harder not to do anything it's just...why can't she forget about that boy and focus on just me?

Why can't she just forget about everything else and just stay by my side and my side alone.

School is not a place for smart people and Morticia is smart.

She gets much better grades than any Morty I know and could easily get into any college.

 

But I won't let her.

  
**She's not going to be leaving my side anytime soon.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rick C-137's POV:

I groaned while pulling myself out of my sleep and tensed up when I felt a being in my arms. Upon further inspection though it was Morty so I calmed down considerably.

"H-hey Mort-URP-ty." I said to him pulling my arms away from him to stretch. Morty was awfully silent though and just laid there.

"Come on Morty just throw me-URP-a bone." I reached for the flask that I kept in my lab coat and took a long swing from it, relishing in the way the burn went down my throat and left a tingling sensation in both my stomach and head.

When I saw that Morty still hadn't moved I slightly nudged him with my hand that was free and he flinched away in response.

"Ok s-seriously M-Morty what the fu-URP-uck is going on with you? Wh-why are you acting like suck a little-URP-b*tch?" Morty sat up at this and looked at me over his shoulder.

"O-oh I don't know RICK. Maybe it's because of the fact that you KIDNAPPED ME AND BROUGHT ME TO SOME F*CKING HOTEL IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AND WON'T TELL ME JACK SH*T!" Morty threw a pillow at me but I easily caught it with my unoccupied hand.

"J-jeez kid if you wanted to go home so badly you could have just said-URP-so," I told him shrugging my shoulders. I grabbed my portal gun and inputed the current dimension we were living in then opened up a portal.

Morty sprinted through without sparing me a second glance and the portal closed behind him.

Groaning from the now evident hangover I had, I brought my head between my hands and tried to get myself to remember how I ended up in the bed of a motel with an almost naked Morty.

Wait a minute...

 

 

 

HOLY SH*T WHAT THE F*CK WAS I THINKING LAST NIGHT!?!

 

  
Just to make sure what happened last night was real, I peeked over the bed and sure enough, there was the dead body of Krombopulos Michael.

  
Man what the f*ck did I take to do something as stupid as that?

I flopped down onto the bed and closed my eyes, deciding to just sleep off everything.

 

Yeah, that's a great plan...because I came up with it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is getting worse and it's only chapter 6.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment if you spot any spelling mistakes since I've probably made quite a few.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Morticia's POV:

  
"Uhhh," I groaned sitting up. My throat was extremely sore so I reached a hand to my neck and flinched.

"F*ck my head is killing me." I whined rubbing my forehead. I tried to remember what happened last night but ended up giving myself an even bigger migraine.

I'll try to remember later. Right now though, I'm gonna go get some pills or something to help because this headache hurts like a b*tch.

 

  
A snore from my left made me freeze. Looking around, I noticed I was in the garage and Rick was passed out on his workbench table.

Slowly, I pushed myself off of the ground and tried to ignore the soreness that was evident in my back and neck.

Creeping across the floor I silently tip-toed up the small set of stairs and slipped through the door without making any sounds.

I released the breath I didn't even realise I was holding once I stepped through the door and shut it behind me.

Sneaking into the kitchen, I reached for the hidden bottle of pain killers that I kept behind mum's wine bottle and popped a few into my mouth.

Rummaging around the fridge, I searched for any leftover food as my stomach was beginning to growl at me.

 

 

  
After searching for a good ten minutes I finally gave up and settled for just making a hot cup(I know they don't have this in the show but I F*CKING LOVE CUP NOODLES!!!).

 

  
I grabbed a kettle and poured some water into it and waited for a few minutes. Then, I poured it into my cup and waited once again.

Finally, my noodles were ready after I let them cool down for a bit and shoved a large portion into my mouth.

I nearly moaned at the flavour and continued to stuff myself with this unhealthy (but oh so delicious) food.

  
Standing up, I went back to the fridge and filled a glass up with some orange juice. Sure, the two things didn't taste particularly well together but hey, as long as there's something other than Chinese takeout to eat every once in a while then that's fine I guess.

  
A knock from the door made me jump but I went to the living room and opened the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jessica?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Morty's POV:

  
Once I entered the portal I was brought to the living room. My stomach growled reminding me I hadn't eaten anything for a while so I went to a cupboard and rummaged around.

After finding the cup noodles i placed them onto the counter and grabbed a kettle. I pored some water into the kettle and waited for a few minutes for it to heat up. Then, I poured it into my cup and waited once again.

Finally, my noodles were ready after I let them cool down for a bit and then took my fork and scooped it into my mouth.

  
Standing up, I went to the fridge and filled a glass up with some orange juice. I went back to my seat and then ate and drank for who knows how long.

 

  
When I finally finished, I placed my glass in the sink and my empty cup noodle into the bin. Walking to the living room, I flopped onto the sofa and decided to watch some t.v. , I mean we do have every channel from every dimension.

 

 

  
A Few Hours Later

 

"Oh Morty there you are! Did you sleep well sweetheart?" Mum asked me when she came home.

"Yeah I guess so..." I replied not looking away from the t.v.

"Well I'm not gonna be home tonight since your dad wants to meet to discuss a few things. Make sure you get to bed early since you've got school tomorrow ok?" I nodded my head mindlessly and continued to watch the show I had found.

It was called "People Of Earth" and so far it was pretty good. The plot was interesting and the fact that it had comedy made it even better. In the dimension it was playing in, the episodes played back to back and I was already on season two.

  
"B-bye sweetie!" A voice that I hoped I wouldn't hear for a while called from the doorway of the garage.

"Bye dad!" Beth's happy voice replied.

 

  
I love my mom but she is extremely easy to manipulate.

  
At least for Rick she is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"H-hey Morty." Rick said sitting down next to me.

  
"Hi Rick." I replied, my voice monotone.

 

  
For the next forty minutes we watched episode one and two of People Of Earth without saying a word to one another or looking in each other's direction.

 

"The tension is sooooo real," Summer sarcastically said while walking down the stairs.

"Seriously though, its so thick I could literally cut through it with a knife," Summer sat on the blue armchair and then for the next five minutes stared intently at her phone.

 

 

 

 

 

"YYYYYYES!" She shouted out loud and stood up.

  
"What?" I asked her, referring to the fact that she was beaming with excitement and practically glowing.

"Guess who just got you a date with a certain redhead!" My eyes widened in horror and I tried to convince myself that she wasn't saying what I thought she was saying.

"Who...who a-are you t-talking abOut?" I was shaking and my palms were becoming very sweaty.

"Well Jessica of course!" I dropped my head into my hands and stayed in this grieving position for a few moments.

  
"...why?.." I whispered after a while.

 

"While I LOVE the idea of you being with that hottie Morticia you seriously need to have a relationship with someone who isn't you know, yourself. This is selfcest I think?" Summer was about to say more but I got up and ran up the stairs to my room deciding that I didn't want to listen to anything else she had to say for herself.

"This isn't...this relationship it isn't..it isn't wrong...right?.." I whispered to nobody and flopped down onto my bed after closing and locking my bedroom door.

**  
RING RING RING RING**

  
Glancing at the caller ID I answered the phone.

"H-hey MorticiA,"

"Hey Morty. Are you free this afternoon? I need to talk to you about something."

"O-oh...u-um..wh-what is it?"

"Just say whether you're free or not Jesus Christ," another annoyed voice spoke through the speakers.

"Wh-who is th-this?"

"Jessica from my Morticia's dimension duh," she answered, speaking to me like I was some kind of idiot.

 

"Jessica." I heard Morticia's stern voice say.

"Sorry.." I could just see the fake pout on that other bitches face.

  
"Yeah I'm free,"

"I'll pick you up at four. Is that ok with you?"

"S-sure."

  
"Bye Morty."

"B-bye Morticia."


End file.
